For the mind of chaos
by Bloody7851
Summary: A alicorn has come from another world apparently named blacksword. Which he is the new king or prince of d he looks surprisingly familure to the first king of chaos that killed midnights husband.Midnight feels a deep hatred for him or is it something else entirely. Will midnight end up killing him? Or will she do something else? (Midnight pov of devonbronyboy king of chaos)


"YOU MESSED UP" I yelled at the nightmares my mane and tail made of snakes hissing wiledly and snapping at my icy blue eyes pierced through them and they winced as if the could feel physical pain.

"B...b...but mistress he was to s...st..strong for us" the one on the left whimpering and wincing/ cowering away. I ruffled my black wings filled with blades from my black coat. "YOUR PATHETIC BUCH OF BICHES"

I said and hit them at the same time and they crouched to the ground scared almost slipping on the mix of differ races of blood on the floor. "GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE" I yelled and they ran slipping and falling a few times on the bloody floor of the fathers Castile.

I yelled "WHY CANT ANYPONY LISON TO WHAT I SAY!" My father sat watching and he said "I thought you really liked blacksword you did kiss him remember". I looked at my father with a pissed off tone "I got emotional ok with the memories of goldwing ok I don't know yet he is with twilight" I said and stepped over a dead pony and a head of a changeling.

"Well it does't matter right now your brothers and sisters are wating for you outside they do need you to calm your pets down" he said. He was referring to Cerberus and the newly added animals like serpaintina my 100,000 foot long yaner my thousen eyed 19 feet tall black immortal fox - there all immortal- also guarding the entrance/exit to and from the underworld.

the only thing that could calm them was my voice nothing else put them to sleep noting ever would yes mabye blackswords guitar or something could but as soon as the were a few feet from Cerberus or the other animals they would snap awake and the best thing only if you were a pony like me or my brothers or sister or father or step mother can use magic or fly here and on mount Olympus only Greek gods or Demi- gods could get in with out being weakened and have the ability to use magic and fly.

I walked out from the obsaine polished stone door and slammed it as I walked out quickly snatching a pear from my step mother Persephone's garden. Since I was the daughter of hades I could not eat the living worlds food only the food of the gods or of the dead.

I was greeted by my brothers and sisters I looked at each of them none of them had yet to get there death form which your body turns in to death form mine was a mane and tail of live black vipers and wings that were black and had blades coming out of them. The same eyes and mark but I was black as night.

I took note of what my siblings looked like:

brothers: nightbeam her younger brother of Luna a hades, he is a silver alicorn with a black mane and has black eyes and his Cuite mark is a bow and arrowr and has and always try's to keep peace and if that does't work well you hope it will.

nightblur her younger brother of hades and Persephone,a pure black alicorn and his Cuite mark is speed he can out beat that rainbow haired mare in a blur when he runs/flys in a hurry it lookes as if he never moves just sayes ok or well bye or something and there's a gush of wind and he's gone. He is determend to do his has dark green eyes

sister: Brokentears she is her younger sister of hades and Persephone, she is a alicorn who contanes the evil of life that the living cant handle she has a cuite in shape is a split black heart bleeding cursed blood -black blood only two ponys has cursed blood now her and midnight,she has a white mane and tail and a duke blue body color. And has orange eyes.

"So how did it go?" Said nightblur curiosly I turned for him to see me from the frount I was slatterd with blood of all types of differ races and as they could see the red juicy liquid running down from my mouth. "Well that exslanes the screams of pain and killing of random ponys" I rolled my eyes and nightbeam said "come on let's get a move on before we start killing every pony here" and we sorta laughed at the joke.

They stood back as I petted the gigantic animals and sung a sweets sleeping song in my father side of langue which my and my brothers and sister spoke when we were talking to each other when they were bored or fealt a need to -or any type of langue-I chose to sing in Greek and this is the song:

"κοιμηθείτε καλά γωνίες στο σκοτάδι ύπνο και να σκεφτούμε ευτυχισμένη πράγμα ανάπαυση σε αυτά τα όνειρα τα μεσάνυχτα Διότι εγώ είμαι να τους δίνει μακριά τόσο Hush αγγελούδια μου ξεκουραστείτε το κεφάλι σου και κλείστε τα μάτια σας σε ένα χαρούμενο μέρος"

The song ended and the animals fell asleep and we walked through and I opend a portal to the living world in the evergreen forest and I said to them -in Greek-  
"Εντάξει έτσι εδώ είναι το σχέδιο" and I explained it that we need to get to the under ground kindom of chaos and find sinister on the way. "Invenimus putas?" Said brokentears in Latin. "Có tôi làm và tôi biết anh ấy là về phía chúng tôi" I said in Vietnamese.

"Sooooooooo mengapa tidak boleh kita hanya memanggil dia?"said nightbeam in Malay "Koj muaj ib tug dej siab los ntawm nws yog hais tias tsis tsis ntawm peb muaj peev xwm summon nws! Ruam!" I answered in Hmong."मैं क्या" said nightblur in hindi. "Goed dat je hem gaan halen zal ik de rest van ons te nemen op het koninkrijk van de chaos daar ontmoeten wij in 5 min." I said in dutch and transported the rest of us to the kingdome of chaos.

"سأذهب الحصول على ابنتي خط ذهبي البقاء هنا يكون مرة أخرى في دقيقة." I said to them in Arabic and vanished it tiller Castile and I found my daughter waiting for me she was a dark blue alicorn and when then the moon light or sunlight hits her it looks as if she has a golden hue. with red hair and golden streaks with soft ashy eyes like her dead father goldwing and a cutie maker of a few differ trails of animals and ponys or any other races and a black knife meaning she can track anything i did not need to see her face to know who she is... My daughter Golden streak she was only 1000 the size of a regular pony -she is 14ish-

Not long after we teleported back to the kingdom of chaos.

"Good now we have almost everyone" I looked at them sinister was here now. I looked at the changeling queen and said "we have almost every one". "Yes" she said "but we still need your other relatives". "Our father,mother,aunt Hera, uncle Zeus, Ares, Athena will help" said brokentears

"Good midnight we have to go to Vadis Castile you are the only one who can KEEP the monsters asleep".

"I know I guess we have to wait for stupid idiot blacksword".chrysalis nodded and said "you better clean off that blood midnight before he gets here he shouldn't know about your killing yet that might make him change his mind about defeating celestial.  
-

For you pony who can't read those languages here are the translations:

"sleep well angles of the dark  
sleep and think of happy thing  
reast in these midnight dreams  
for i am giving them away  
so hush my darlings  
rest your head  
and close your eyes to a happy place."

"Ok so here's the plan"

"Do you think we can find him?"

"yes i do and i know he is on our side"

"sooooooooo why can't we just summon him?"

"do you have a favor from him if not none of us can summon HIM! IDIOT!"

"I do"

"good you go get him i will take the rest of us at the kingdome of chaos meet us there in 5 mins"

"Ok I going to get my daughter golden streak be back in a min."


End file.
